The Tutor
by Naruto11Ninja11
Summary: Akari Nakayama is an ordinary high school freshman student that is overall average in everything. In her opinion, her life takes a turn for the worst after a math test. And it's all because of 2 boys commonly known as the 'Dumb Duo.'
1. An Ordinarily Rainy Day

The Tutor

Chapter 1

"No, you have to use the formula of (n-2)(180)/n to solve the problem!" *sigh* There goes my teacher again, rambling on to students who can't seem to understand the concept. I've always been quite good at math for all of my life. I'm average, nothing special but I've always done quite well. Just saying considering I only need to hear the concept once to understand, and I have a 98% in this class overall. But some unfortunate people, the 'Dumb Duo' especially, were not good at math. At all. The 'Dumb Duo' as we called them, were the twin brothers Kei and Kai. Our 4th hour math class was the only people that called them that because- well we were the only ones that knew they weren't good at math. Despite being horrible at math, they do fairly well at all their other subjects. Not to mention they are really good looking guys that TONS of girls swoon over. They are those classic football jockeys that have good looks, play football, and are usually bad at something in school. But it's not like I'm the one to talk. My name is Akari Nakayama. I'm not a pretty preppy girl that talks about her nails or new hair every five minutes. I just happen to be an average girl with average grades, average looks, average everything. Dressed in my Vans, jeans, and my school's sweatshirt to keep me warm from the chilly November weather, I look just like everyone else. Just another person in the crowd of people in this vast world. I happen to have strong opinions about some people and some topics, But I'm not the type to speak out. I mainly keep to myself unless with friends. And despite this trait of mine, I'm a very competitive person. During the summer I skateboard, and in the winter I snowboard. Snowboarding is a true passion of mine. I would snowboard every hour of everyday if I could but- "Class! Will you please shut your mouths!" Ah, right. Back to reality and my dumb teacher which everyone just loathes. "Now class, we are- Mr. Gris please sit down! As I was saying before I was oh-so rudely interrupted by Mr. Gris, we will be having a test tomorrow." Oh yay. I'm so looking forward to that and by the rest of the classes groans, they sound Sooo enthusiastic, jk. And just as our pathetic excuse for a teacher is about to start another sentence, the bell rings just in time and everyone practically attempts to run out the door. With the exception of myself and a few others that are smart enough to wait until the crowd passes to leave.

Being mid-November, its cold, gray, and raining outside. Seeing as I am an ordinary person, I don't enjoy tanning or anything like that so I'm pretty pale. I enjoy the drops of water splashing against my moist skin instead of letting the sun slowly kill me by bathing in its light. "Ugh, I am not looking forward to practice today in this rain." "What Kei, you afraid of getting a little dirty? Hahahaha!" Kei and Kai Fugii, the Dumb Duo. Despite having classes with them, we aren't on too friendly terms. In 3rd grade, Kei and I had class together, but Kei had teased me. Being who I was back then, I stood up to his bullying. Being so young, nothing really went down except for the verbal teasing, but soon his brother Kai, got in on it. Though he never said anything to me, he would just give me glares with obvious hatefulness in his eyes. Of course we are now freshman in high school and we have gotten over it. No more glares or teasing, still doesn't resolve the tension between me and Kei. Sometimes there are even moments with Kai but not a lot. Throughout the years we have forgotten our childish disputes and they have both grown into strong and fine boys while I was blessed with very plentiful and voluptuous proportions. Although the one thing that has not changed throughout these years is my wish to one day become friends with these boys even though we've had our conflicts. Oh well, no point in dwelling in the past.

Walking in the Music Building, I grab my guitar off of it's stand and go into the room where me and 7 other people take guitar lessons. Our school happens to be really gifted in both music and sports so bonds get passed all the time instantly if it's for music or sports of any kind. That's why I have a period just for guitar lessons. It happens to be probably my favorite period just because your doing something that you enjoy and could be useful to you in your life. Unlike learning the quadratic formula which no one will ever use in their lifetime. Anyways, for my 13th birthday, my mother bought me a really nice acoustic Fender guitar. For a while I had a guitar book that I had bought so I could learn to play but I never played it much. That's why I decided in high school to take a guitar class so I would actually play more. Sometimes it's difficult but I greatly enjoy it.

*Time skip! :D* After 55 minutes of practicing softly strummed notes, I'm now unfortunately in social studies. Not a particularly favorite subject of mine, but it goes by pretty swiftly. Then the next thing I hear is the ringing of the bell since I have zoned out during the duration of the class. Grabbing my bag, I go to my locker to retrieve my skateboard. "*sigh* And it's really pouring down rain. I need to hurry before I'm completely drenched and freezing my butt off." And with those words to myself, I hop on my board trying to avoid people and huge puddles. Quickly dodging things, I make it to my house in about 15 minutes. It's not much, but it's home to me. A simple brick house with a brown paneled roof and French doors, it sits on the edge of a street in my neighborhood. It's only one story with 2 bedrooms and 2 bathroom. Walking in, I say hello to my 3 cats Yami, Luna, and Kabuto. Luna, mainly being my cat, follows me into my room as I throw down my bag onto the floor and lay on my bed. As my cat lays against me purring, I slowly fall asleep into a dreamless nothing.

WooHoo! First Story Ever! Okay a few quick things to people who read these things. Ik it's rated T and this is like, blah, but wait until later chapters then, yeah, the fun stuff comes in. ;) But if you find any spelling errors please tell me! And I'm open to all criticisms, so please critic me!…and lets hope this story will not be left 'in-progress' with no ending like so many other stories. :'( So yes, THANKS FOR READING! 3


	2. Those Unexpected Life Changing Decisions

The Tutor

Chapter 2: Those Unexpected Life Changing Decisions

I wake up the next day to the same routine. Get up at 6:40am, go to the bathroom, put clothes on, brush my hair and teeth, do my make up-ish, put my shoes on, grab my bag and my skateboard, and then leave at 7:00am. It takes me 15 minutes to skate there and afterwards I put my board in my locker so that I can go talk to my Bff, Karan. We talk to each other until 2 minutes before class is supposed to start. I have language arts first which really isn't that bad. I suppose the only bad thing about my day is seeing _those two_. Their bus always arrives right after mine so I see them as they get off. If that and 4th hour wasn't enough, I see them both at lunch as well as after 1st hour in the hallways. It's almost like I can't get away from them at school. Fortunately, there is a football game today. That means that today they wont be in 4th hour due to the game. I suppose that also means that they will have to take their math test before everyone else in 4th hour does. 'Sucks for them, hahaha.'

*Huge Time Skip*

'I just _LOVE _listening to my old 6th hour teacher. Not.' Then, if by luck, the phone suddenly interrupts him. 'I can't believe that I never fall asleep in this cla- "Akari, you need to go to the principles office." '…What? I haven't done anything wrong that I can think of! Why would I need to go there?' I stand up as my heart starts beating at a slightly quicker pace than normal. I head towards the door while the whole class stares at me like I'm the most interesting thing in the world. While I walk to the office I try to think of reasons as to why I would be summoned like I was. Lost in my thoughts far too long, I suddenly find myself in front of a door. With a slightly shaky hand, I knock on the door. "Come in!" "Ah, Ms. Nakayama, thank you for coming," Mr. Fuku, the principle said as I came into his office. I look to my right and there appear to be someone's parents sitting in 2 of the 4 chairs in the room other than Mr. Fuku's. They aren't mine of course, but they both look vaguely familiar. "Please, take a seat." I choose the one farthest from the other 'guests' in the room so it wont be awkward. "Now you may be wondering why I have summoned you here. Ms. Nakayama. I am sure you are aware of your two classmates, Kei and Kai Fugii, Yes?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. These two people here are Mr. & Mrs. Fugii."

'Why on earth would I be here with their parents? Okay, just keep calm and act normal' I try to tell myself to ease my nervousness and confusion. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. & Mrs. Fugii. I am Akari Nakayama."

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Nakayama," Mr. Fugii replied in a somewhat gruff and firm voice.

"Yes, now that we have acquainted ourselves, I shall get to my point. Kei and Kai Fugii are not being very successful in their math class. Mr. & Mrs. Fugii have brought this to my attention and have asked me for my help in improving their grades. I have come to the conclusion that you will tutor them. You have the best grades in you class and one of the highest grades in your freshman class. Mr. & Mrs. Fugii already approve of this situation."

"But sir! I mean-" I plead before Mrs. Fugii interrupted.

"Please Ms. Nakayama, we will provide all the necessities you shall need. So please tutor our boys! Their future depends highly on their grades," Mrs. Fugii said.

…Ah, now I get it. They want me to tutor their sons so they can continue to play football. If their failing, they wont be able to play anymore and that wont look good for them. Hmm…I don't like it, but I guess I really don't have too much of an option with the principle here and their parents practically begging me.

"Alright, I'll do it," I replied after thinking about It for another minute.

"Oh, thank you so much! We can't wait to see you tonight."

"Wait, tonight?"

"Yes Ms. Nakayama, we have already contacted your mother and told her of your situation and she approves. After the boys football practice this afternoon, you shall go to their home and tutor them. Please wait for their practice to finish in the stadium."

"Oh, I see…"

"Yes, well now that you have been informed, you may now go back to class. There is only 5 minutes left." As I get up I realize, I may be glad that, that encounter lasted mostly the whole class period, but it's 6th hour and that means, 'I'm going to have to go see them right after this. *sigh* Yay.'

I made it back to the classroom with 3 minutes left. I just tried to ignore all the looks and comments as I went inside and headed straight for my backpack.

"Akari, what happened?"

Ah, my dear friend Gaku. His real name is actually Gakuya but he doesn't like it when people call him that. So we call him Gaku. I was about to reply to him, but I realized that saying something might crush the Fugii's 'reputation.' If other people found out that their sons desperately need tutoring it would be a disgrace since they try and make themselves look so high and mighty.

"It was nothing much, just a misunderstanding. They got me and someone else mixed up."

"Oh, okay. Well you didn't miss much while you were gone. I could've sworn his lecturing was never going to end."

"Hahahahaha, I'm sorry."

*BEEP*

That was the bell. Gaku and I rushed out into the hall with everyone else. We said our goodbyes as he left. "Test me!" I yelled just as he was about to walk out the door. Slowly, yet somehow swiftly, I manage to drag myself to the gates of the football field.


End file.
